


Just a little stress relief

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream
Summary: Our girls have breakfast. They might get to some food at some point too.





	1. Chapter 1

17 days. It had been 17 days. 17. Days. Lena had had nothing but broken, interrupted, sweaty, not even remotely satisfying sleep for 17 whole freakin days. She was losing her shit.

 

“I have got to do something about this.” She muttered to herself as she tried, and failed, to concentrate on the spreadsheet of sales projection figures in front of her.

 

The numbers garbled and jumped around the screen, she couldn’t focus, the colours all blurred together. She heaved up a frustrated sigh and flung her tablet unceremoniously on her desk in disgust.  She left her seat and poured herself a generous nip of her favourite single malt. Knowing full well it would not help the matter in the slightest but not giving the tiniest of shits. She took her glass to the balcony and stared out over the city undulating below. She felt so alive up in the sky like that, looking down as the world existed and life happened beneath her. The wind was strong as it blew through her hair, it took her breath away and knocked some sense into her. She knew exactly what it was she needed, and, as always, she’d have to figure out a way to get it. What she needed, of course, was a good, hard screwing. She was uptight, she needed to unwind. She needed to come. Hard. Dating was out, she had neither the time or inclination to drop herself into the cesspool of rich, eligible bachelors and bachelorettes she knew awaited people like her. Picking someone up in a bar wasn’t an option either, there was far too much at stake for her to risk being exposed by an illicit liaison. She briefly, _very_ briefly,  considered calling on a ex. The safety of knowing that they had already seen her naked and not run to the press was outweighed by the fact that she had even less interest in her exes than she had in last weeks trash. They were exes for a reason. And Lena really wanted better, something special. She needed a professional.

 

She downed her drink, a fresh determination swirling about her being, and moved back to her desk to load up her personal laptop. She did NOT want record of this to appear on the Lcorp servers and she knew full well how to cover her tracks.

 

She sat pouring over website after website, not really knowing what she was looking for but certain she hadn’t found it yet. She was 3 drinks in and starting to feel desperate when she discovered “The Supergirls”. The, rather extensive, about us page listed the company as offering a discreet and tailored service and being co-run by all the employees. Lena liked the idea of the people she’d be “employing” being financially independent and not forced into a job they hated. She also liked the no nonsense attitude the website exuded. She let herself get a little excited as she started browsing through the “options”.

 

First up was a rather attractive redhead. She looked like she could snap Lena in two. The woman, Alex, earnt a quirk of Lena’s eyebrow. Maybe next time, she was looking for something a little softer, more reassuring, for her first time.

 

Next up was Lucy, the dancer. Lena was tempted again but the bio seemed a little full on for her. Damn, that body though!

 

She clicked on the ‘next’ button and her breath caught in her throat as the page loaded. On her screen was the brightest smile she had ever encountered. Lena felt like she was drowning in beautiful, ocean blue eyes.  “Kara”, girl number three, was a vision of loveliness. It took all of Lena’s self control not to phone up immediately and demand this blonde Goddess’s full attention. She managed to restrain herself though, just long enough to read her description and fall a little bit in love.

 

“Hi, I’m Kara! I love puppies and ice cream and staring at the stars. I like to treat a woman right and love nothing more than doing whatever it takes to make her feel like the only creature in the universe. It’s important to me to be honest and open in everything I do. What I enjoy most about this job is helping people to explore and better understand their sexuality and learn new things about themselves.”

 

Lena didn’t even bother to read up on Kara’s rules or vital statistics, she was a total sap and she lapped it all up. She clicked on the oversized ‘Arrange a Date’ button underneath Kara’s photo and bit her lip in anticipation. She was too excited to think straight so she skim read all the fine print before entering her details. She chose the “Full Package” for the whole weekend with Kara and felt her pulse quicken as she clicked ‘Confirm’.

 

She leant back in her chair, her eyes glued to the confirmation message in front of her. She just had to make it to Friday night now...3 days. Just 3 more days. She clicked open a new tab and spent the rest of her afternoon being extremely productive. By ordering new sheets, wine and lingerie. The sales projection spreadsheet remained abandoned on her desk.

  


\----

  


“OK, deep breath, Danvers. You can do this.” Kara was standing in front of her client's door, giving herself her usual pre-game pep talk. She enjoyed her job, she really did. But that didn't stop her from feeling nervous before a gig. Especially with someone new, especially especially when that someone booked her for the whole, entire weekend AND asked for the works. That was a lot of pressure. Not that Kara had performance anxiety, of course…But, she was human, and, she was nervous.

 

She took stock of herself, her outfit (a thin cut, tailored grey suit, comprising a waistcoat, grey silk shirt, jaunty pocket watch and matching burgundy tie and handkerchief) was on point. Her hair was flowing in luscious waves over her shoulders and down her back and she smelt amazing, if she did say so herself. She ran a mental checklist of the “tools” in her bag and decided she was good to go.

 

Her phone beeped in her pocket, she pulled it out and smiled at the encouraging text from her sister (“go get ‘em, Kiddo!”). She set it to silent, took a deep breath and knocked.

 

The door opened to reveal a raven haired stunner the likes of which Kara never even dared to dream of. Her jaw dropped. The vision before her was clad in a thigh length, indigo dress that clung to her gorgeous, hourglass figure like it was painted on. The wrapping neckline plunged down to reveal some of the most epic cleavage Kara had ever laid eyes on. The waist was pulled in and then opened out in waves down and over milky, stocking covered thighs. The look was completed with black, 5 inch, peep hole heels and a choker that seemed to connect to something under the dress.

 

“ _OMG OMG OMG! What doooooo???!!!”_ Kara thought in a blind panic.

 

Luckily her sister had insisted on extensive people pleasing training when they'd started the business together and her body went into work mode. She scraped her jaw off the floor and thrust out her hand.

 

“Ms. Smith! I'm Kara Danvers, it's a great pleasure to meet you.” she gave herself a mental pat on the back; she hadn't even stuttered and had managed to show all her teeth in her smile.

 

Kara felt the other woman's eyes rake over her body, she was momentarily self conscious until she saw perfect, white teeth bite into a plump, ruby lip that quirked up into a pleased smile.

 

“Katie, please.”

 

“Uhh, I'm sorry, what?”

 

“Call me Katie.”

 

“Ohh, right! Of course! Kara. I...I mean, I'm Kara.”

 

Lena let out a small chuckle at the adorable woman in front of her. Kara felt herself blush but, ever the professional, she pushed on.

 

“May I come in?”

 

Lena smiled again and ushered the young blonde into her home.

 

Kara stepped over the threshold and took a slow, sweeping look around the apartment, marveling at the subtle beauty of it.

 

“Your place is amazing, Katie.”

 

Lena had begun to wish she hadn't used a fake name, hearing her own from this woman's mouth would be glorious.

 

“Thank you, Kara. Would you like a drink?”

 

“Sure, thank you. Whatever you're having is good.”

 

Lena busied herself at her bar, pouring two glasses of the obscenely expensive wine she'd bought the other day and led Kara into the living area.

 

“Have a seat.” Lena offered. Her eyes caught the small suitcase Kara was trailing behind her and felt nerves in the pit of her stomach for the first time since she'd booked Kara's services.

 

Kara noticed Lena’s gaze on her bag and smiled. Time to put her at ease.

 

“Hey, Katie, look at me. Nothing is going to happen tonight that you don't absolutely want to happen. OK? I'm not going to do anything you don't explicitly ask for. This is all about you. What you want, what you need. What you dream about. I'm here. I'm here and my sole purpose on this Earth right now is to give you pleasure.”

 

Lena let out her breath and lost herself in beautiful, earnest eyes. She smiled shyly and sat down next to Kara.

 

“So…What now?”

 

Kara turned in her seat on the couch to face Lena, letting her knee gently nudge the other woman. She flashed her million dollar smile and started laying on her well rehearsed welcome speech.

 

“Well, Katie, now I want you to tell me your deepest desires. I want to know exactly what you want. You don't have to be specific unless you want to. ‘Take me into the bedroom and ravage me’ is a perfectly acceptable response. As is a highly detailed and intricate game plan. We can do whatever you want providing we keep to my rules. Did you read them?”

 

Lena felt guilty, she’d been far too excited to pay attention to details like that.

 

“Uhh I maybe need a quick reminder.”

 

Kara chuckled at Lena’s shy smile, “ok, hard rules: basically, no skin breaking violence. I'm happy to indulge in light BDSM but we need to discuss that in detail before we start. A little spanking is fine though. Anything else is pretty much up for discussion.” she watched the other woman as the words sunk in, ”any questions?”

 

Lena sat with her eyebrows creeping up to her hairline. She took a deep gulp of her wine and exhaled.

 

“Okaaaay. That.. That all sounds fine. I don't think we need to worry about rule breaking. I.. Uhh.. Kara. I just need to come, ok? It's been a loooooong time since I even had sex, let alone good sex. Even then it was less than Earth shattering. I just… For once I just want to feel what everyone raves about.”

 

Lena flung the rest of her wine down her throat, terrified she'd scare the poor woman off. She noted the cute crinkle that appeared between the blondes eyebrows as she lowered her now empty glass.

 

Kara put her untouched wine down on the coffee table and stood up, a new, determined look on her face. Lena felt fear rush through her at the movement, worried that Kara was going to leave. It was short lived though, in the next second Kara reached for Lena’s glass, put it next to her own and held her hand back out for Lena to take. She did so without hesitation and felt herself pulled up towards the waiting blonde.

 

“Katie, will you take me to your bedroom?”

 

Lena didn't bother trying to speak, she nodded her head, intertwined their fingers and led Kara to her bedroom.

 

Lena tried to steady her breath as they made their way through her apartment. It wasn't going well, where had all the air disappeared to…?

 

They reached her room and Lena turned to face Kara before the freshly made bed with shiny new sheets.

 

Kara smiled at Lena like she'd hung the stars and Lena felt her body relax. Kara lifted a hand, slowly, to cup Lena’s jaw. She kept the pressure light so as not to spook the other woman and let her thumb rub soft circles on her cheek. Her other hand made it to Lena’s waist.

 

“May I kiss you, Katie?”

 

Lena whimpered. “Please.” the word barely a breath as it left her mouth.

 

Kara's smile got even wider at the response. She moved in impossibly slowly, looking for any sign of hesitation. She found none, Lena had closed her eyes and tilted her head up in anticipation. She felt the other woman's breath on her lips before Kara finally closed the gap between them. Their lips touched, softly, delicately, with reverence. Lena couldn't help the sigh that escaped her at the contact.

 

They took their sweet time, moving apart and coming together again. Lips parting slightly to take the other between them. Lena moved her hands up to tangle in golden locks as her body slid ever closer to the other woman.

 

After blissful minutes Kara decided to deepen the kiss, she slipped her tongue gently across Lena’s bottom lip. The result was Lena clutching harshly at her hair and sliding her own tongue out to meet Kara's. Their tongues danced outside of their mouths for a few seconds before plunging behind lips and battling for dominance.

 

Lena let out a low moan as Kara sucked her tongue between soft lips. Kara took a step back, careful to check in with the young woman.

 

“How you doing, Katie? Feel OK?”

 

“Yes! So fucking OK, Kara.”

 

Kara's warm smile morphed into a smirk as Lena’s eyes lingered on her body before returning to her eyes.

 

“How do you feel about me taking some of my clothes off?”

 

“Unngg. Uhh.. Yes please.” she croaked out. Before her brain had a chance to chide her for being a useless mess around a pretty woman Kara's long, dexterous fingers were at work on the buttons of her suit jacket. Lena just stared at them. Her pulse quickened at the thought of what they could do to the suddenly dripping wetness that was appearing between her legs.

 

Kara shook herself out of her jacket and hung it over a chair. She pulled out her pocket watch and set it down on the dressing table. Next to come off was the waistcoat that joined her jacket.

 

She didn't take her eyes off Lena’s the whole time, watching for her reaction. The woman was lapping up her little show so Kara decided to step it up a notch. She took hold of her tie but didn't move to loosen it.

 

“You wanna give me a hand?” she asked with a smirk.

 

Lena bit her lip and smiled as she moved in. Kara's hands slipped down to grasp Lena’s waist as the other woman pulled at the tie to loosen it. She moved her fingers up to the top buttons of Kara's shirt and looked up for permission to continue. Kara nodded, utterly charmed at this beautiful creature in front of her.

 

Lena felt her fingers tremble against the soft silk but she managed to release the top three buttons. She pulled at the tie again, to give herself more room and Kara pulled it over her head. Lena got back to working the buttons free, trying her hardest to avoid touching the soft skin revealing itself with every movement. She reached Kara's belt all too soon and untucked the rest of the shirt. With the final two buttons freed from their restraints Lena halted, unsure how to proceed. She looked up at Kara with a question in her eyes.

 

Kara chuckled, she couldn't help it, this was all too adorable. She pulled Lena’s hands into her own and lifted them to rest on her collar bones.

 

“Katie, look at me, I'm all yours. OK? You can do whatever the hell you want to me.” with the last words she flattened Lena’s hands against her skin and pushed the fabric of her shirt backwards. The material split open and slipped down broad, strong shoulders. “have I made myself clear?”

 

Lena was staring at the freshly exposed body in front of her. Kara looked like she was sculpted from marble. If Lena wasn't feeling the warm, soft skin under the pads of her fingers already she would have assumed she was looking at a statue. She was struggling for breath again. She dropped her gaze to her own feet and slammed her eyes shut. She took a deep, calming breath and felt her inner Luthor rise to the surface. She looked back up and Kara noted a new, hungry gleam in her eyes.

 

She pushed at the rest of the fabric of Kara's shirt. “Take it off.” she commanded, with more control than she felt.

 

It was Kara's turn to bite her lip. She decided she really fucking loved her job sometimes.

 

The shirt fell to the floor and Lena launched her face at Kara's perky, tight, perfect breasts. She wasted no more time, she latched onto a pert, pink nipple and sucked at it like it was her air supply. Her hand made it to the other breast and she kneaded the soft flesh there before pinching at the nipple.

 

Kara was knocked backwards slightly by the action, her tight ass landed on the dressing table, scattering the belongings there as her right hand slammed down to steady herself. Her other hand made it to the back of Lena’s head while her neck flung back as she released a throaty growl.

 

“Oh fuck, Katie!”

 

Lena switched sides and started snaking her free hand down tight washboard abs. She reached Kara's belt and felt the woman tense up under her fingers.

 

“Is this OK?”

 

“Fuck, Katie! So fucking OK! But…Don't you… Umm.. Want me to uhh… _do_ you? “

Lena bit her lip, she was torn between a desperate need to taste the smokin hot blonde in front of her and a similar desperate need to be well and truly fucked into oblivion by her.

 

Kara smirked, she could see the cogs churning in Lena’s brain and decided that poor brain had done enough thinking. Before Lena could come up with a response Kara bent down and picked her up, walked over to the bed and placed her down, lovingly, in the middle of it.

 

“How about you lie there, spread your legs and let me taste your perfect pussy?”

 

“Unggffff Kara!”

 

Lena couldn't manage any more words, she flung her head back into the pillow and opened up. Kara crawled up between Lena’s legs and pushed the dress up and out of her way. Lena lifted her body up to pull the dress the rest of the way off her, she wanted fewer barriers between their bodies, needing skin on skin. She sunk back down and caught Kara staring at the damp, black lace between her legs.

 

Lena just loooved the fiery glint in Kara's eyes at the sight before her.

 

“Rip it.”

 

Kara let out an involuntary whimper as her hands made their way to the ruined material. She felt her biceps flex as she pulled. She was almost surprised when her hand came away with the soft fabric. She was jolted out of her reverie by the groan that left Lena’s lips at her actions. She dropped the panties to the floor and dipped her head down to Lena’s dripping core.

 

Kara took the time to savour every glorious inch of Lena’s pussy. She licked up all the arousal she could find only for Lena to make more and more as the talented tongue swiped and lapped her into a state of quivering excitement. Kara hadn't even got close to Lena’s throbbing clit yet, she wanted to work her up good and proper and take her sweet time devouring the Goddess. Lena was in absolute ecstasy under Kara's expert attention. She would have been happy to live out her entire life without leaving her bed again. But she felt the fire in the pit of her stomach building, growing, she needed something to quench the flames.

 

“Kara! Fuck that feels so fucking good. But fuck! Please make me come!”

 

Ever obedient, Kara moved up a little and started tentatively pressing the flat of her tongue at Lena’s clit. Lena’s back arched into the touch the second Kara made contact. Kara moved her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and let out a small hum of satisfaction that Lena felt through her whole body. The woman was shaking under Kara, she clearly wasn't going to last long. Kara sucked, hard whilst tapping her tongue in quick bursts. Lena let out a low groan as her body stiffened and her legs clamped tightly around Kara's head. The orgasm hit her almost violently. Kara kept up her movements, intent on eeking every ounce of pleasure out of her woman. As the aftershocks wore off and Lena’s body flopped back into the bed Kara licked up the delicious treat of Lena’s orgasm. Forcing the occasional twitch and whimper from the spent woman.

 

When she was satisfied with her work Kara sat up to look at the creature beneath her. Lena looked utterly fucked. Kara didn't think she'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

 

“I'm gonna get us some water, ok?”

 

Lena barely managed to breathe out a response before Kara was acquainting herself with the kitchen. She found a couple of bottles of water in the fridge and took a few hearty gulps out of one before returning to the bedroom. The sight that met her stole her breathe. Lena was sprawled out in a similar position to the one Kara had left her in. She looked thoroughly debauched and was fast asleep. Kara let out a small chuckle at the adorableness. She put the water down at Lena’s bedside and took off her shoes and stockings. She managed to slip down the garter belt too but didn't want to risk waking Lena by removing her bra. She had been right in her earlier observation though, the bra led, via thin lace straps, to the choker still at the woman's neck. Kara examined it and managed to unclip the bra from the choker and remove it. She set it aside and scanned the room for something to cover them up with since Lena was now lightly snoring on top of the bed covers. She checked the blanket box at the end of the bed and was relieved to find a pile of cosy looking blankets. She pulled them all out and spread them over the snoozing woman. She took a moment to take her in, her beauty, her softness, she was something else, almost out of this world. Kara stripped off her own remaining clothes, slunk under the covers and curled herself into the young raven haired woman next to her. She usually didn't get much sleep when she stayed over with clients but Kara slipped into unconsciousness the second her head hit the pillow and her nostrils breathed in the soothing scent of Lena’s neck.


	2. Breakfast - the most important meal of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls have breakfast. They might get to some food at some point too.

The hot sun beating down on her bare skin was what woke Lena up from what felt like a month of restorative sleep. She stretched luxuriously and felt the weight of another human against her side. 

 

“ _Kara_ ” she thought, a smile creeping onto her lips. 

 

Lena opened her eyes to stare at her bed mate. Her smile grew as she took in the contented expression gracing the beautiful features before her. Lena couldn't help herself, she lifted her hand up to stroke those lovely, plump lips. Her hand edged down Kara's jaw, her neck, collar bones. She ran her fingers through the valley between Kara's breasts, over her abs, past her stomach. She reached the blanket that was pooling at their waists and flicked her eyes up to Kara's. As her fingers deftly slid under the blanket Kara's eyes blinked open. They opened and closed a few times as Kara woke herself properly. They stayed open and gorged on the view before her of the heavenly raven locks cascading down bare shoulders and the forearm muscle clenched tightly as it held up the weight of the beautiful woman staring down at her with adoration in her eyes. 

 

“I want to taste you.” Lena whispered. 

 

Kara's eyes flew wide and she shucked the blankets away from their bodies and split her legs eagerly. Lena chuckled at her enthusiasm, amazed that someone could simultaneously be really fucking hot and super cute. 

 

She pulled her hair over one shoulder and moved her body into position between Kara's toned thighs. 

 

“Fuck Kara! You look delicious!” 

 

“Mmmmmmmm” 

 

Kara wove her fingers into Lena’s hair and gently pulled her pretty face to where she needed it. Lena dived straight in and licked and sucked at Kara's soaking pussy. 

 

Kara let out a string of moans and whimpers, her body tensing and pulsing at the touch. Lena eased her tongue inside Kara, enjoying the sensation of velvety touch, the intoxicating scent and the obscene sounds her movements pulled from Kara. She swirled her tongue into the wet heat, reaching as far as she could, edged on by the sharp pleasure pain she felt at the base of her skull made by Kara's digging, desperate fingers. After a few minutes she pulled out, much to Kara's disgust if the adorable pout on her face was anything to go by. 

 

“Would you like my fingers in your sweet little pussy, Kara?” 

 

Kara found herself instantly forgiving Lena for any and all past or future transgressions at those words. 

 

“Sweet fuck! Yes babe, fuck me with your perfect fingers!” 

 

Lena didn't require further prompting. As she firmly thrust in two fingers she trapped Kara's clit between her lips and sucked at it. Lena was pounding into her so hard she was close to hitting her head into the headboard. This knowledge just sent a fresh wave of arousal flooding out of Kara's pussy and onto Lena’s fingers. Before long it was dripping down her wrist. She easily added a third finger and swiped her tongue at Kara's clit. She could feel Kara clenching around her fingers, it was getting harder to manoeuvre but she managed it. She felt so powerful and so sexy as she made this ridiculously beautiful woman writhe and pant beneath her. It was addictive. 

 

With an almighty scream Kara came and Lena thought the perfect bow of her body and the exhilarated expression on her face might just blow her fucking mind. She lapped at Kara's clit as her orgasm coursed through her, revelling in the view, completely convinced contacting Kara was the best decision she'd ever made. 

 

As Kara recovered Lena moved back up to lie down next to her and sucked on her digits to clean them. She lifted herself up and pulled off the bra Kara had been too nervous to remove last night. She moved back down into Kara's side and felt her eyes roll back into her head at the sensation of her hard nipples connecting with Kara's sweaty skin. 

 

Kara had a hard time getting her shit together. She really hadn't been expecting a world crumbling orgasm. Sure, some people enjoyed giving and receiving but that usually involved a little (lot) of exaggeration on her part. But not this time. This time she was blown the fuck away by the best head she'd ever had. And now she had to deal with the world's most perfect tits melting into her side… She felt an overwhelming urge to repay the debt. 

 

“Katie,” she croaked out, still fighting for breath, “sit on my face. Now.” 

 

Lena felt her jaw drop, her eyebrows raise and her body move of its own volition at the order. She climbed up onto her knees and scrambled over to settle herself inches above Kara's waiting face. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Lena flopped back into the bed after having her pussy professionally eaten. By a professional. 

 

“Fucking damn, Kara. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. You're fucking good at that.” 

 

Kara's couldn't help the self satisfied smirk that crept onto her face at Lena’s praise. 

 

“Why thank you, Ms. Smith. You're pretty fucking epically amazing yourself.” 

 

Lena let out a contented sigh. 

 

“Do you, uhh…want to help me make breakfast. Like, is that OK? You don't have to--” 

 

“I'd love to! What are we making?” 

 

Lena smiled in relief at Kara's response. “Well, I have bacon and maple syrup and some fresh fruit. I thought we could maybe make pancakes?” she finished with a query, suddenly shy, despite the fact that she could still taste the other woman's cunt. 

 

“Oooh, that sounds amazing!” Kara bounded off the bed and caught Lena’s hand to drag her towards the kitchen. Lena found herself giggling at the open exuberance as she ran after her beautiful blonde. 

 

The two women made quite the team, despite Kara being forbidden from fruit chopping duty due to her eating more than she cut. They cooked up a storm, getting flour and sugar all over the place and unnecessarily using practically every utensil in Lena’s amply stocked kitchen. Lena didn't care, she was having a ball. She wondered why her face was hurting and realised, with a jolt, that she hadn't smiled and laughed as hard or as much for a very long time. 

 

“ _Amazing what a couple of epic orgasms can do._ ” she thought to herself, drowning in denial, even while her face split into an even bigger grin as she noticed the adorable dribble of strawberry juice dripping down Kara's chin despite her firm protestations against stealing more fruit. 

 

“Hand over the strawberries Ms. Danvers.” Lena’s voice had a sultry lilt to it, she knew full well Kara had finished the strawberries and a plot was forming in her mind to take sweet revenge on the sexy little thief in her midst. 

 

Lena almost forgot her devilish plan at the endearing, cartoon like expression of guilt that had made its way onto Kara's face at Lena’s request. 

 

“I.. Uhhh… crap! I don't know where they've all gone, Katie, I swear!”

 

Lena stalked over to her prey, very much enjoying the squirming she was inducing. 

 

“Hmmmm. Let me see. Exhibit A.” she purred, reached for Kara's hand, lifted the juice covered fingers to her lips and licked at them. As Kara's eyes zeroed in on the action Lena sucked them right into her mouth. “These taste remarkably like strawberry to me, Ms. Danvers.”

 

Kara could only stare, open mouthed. She'd been really looking forward to scoffing the amazing breakfast they'd just spent a hella long time preparing but, in that moment, she couldn't for the life of her even remember what food was. 

 

Lena smirked as she leant her face right up to Kara's. “Exhibit B. Mmmmmmm.” she licked up the juice that had dripped down Kara's chin. “Confirmed strawberry juice. Does the defendant have anything to say for herself?” 

 

Kara closed her eyes and breathed. It was all she could do. She felt frozen on the spot, tension had abruptly filled the air all around them, it crackled like a current, she couldn't move. She did _not_ want to. 

 

“No defense? Hmm, in that case, I'm afraid I have to find the defendant guilty of all charges.” 

 

When Kara did manage to open her eyes the hunger in them and the blown pupils sent a powerful hit of arousal into Lena. She suddenly remembered Kara's earlier words “ _A little spanking is fine though_.” and knew exactly what her victim's punishment would be. 

 

“Are you ready to hear your sentencing Ms. Danvers?” 

 

Kara took a gulp of air and breathed out a weak “yes.” 

 

Lena smiled her most Luthor smile and had to choke back a moan at Kara's resulting whimper. 

 

“Turn around Ms. Danvers.” 

 

Kara struggled to gain control of her body, it was an effort but she managed to obey the order. 

 

“Place your palms on the counter and spread your legs.” 

 

Kara couldn't manage speech at this point, she only just managed to do as she was told, her body trembled with desire the whole time. 

 

“I'm going to spank you like the naughty, little thief you are. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes! Yee--yes Ma’am!” 

 

Lena was relieved that Kara understood what she wanted and was happy to oblige. She bit her lip and ran her hands over Kara's pert, tight ass cheeks. She gave herself a pat on the back for not checking out Kara's vital statistics on the website, discovering them for herself was proving far more enjoyable. 

 

Lena took a steadying breath and slapped her hand down onto Kara's ass. 

 

Kara let out a moan. “Again! I've been so bad!” 

 

Lena was a little taken aback, both my Kara's response and her own reaction to it. She moved her fingers between her own thighs and gathered up the ample arousal she found pooling there. Evidently she was rather enjoying this little scenario. 

 

She didn't bother cleaning her fingers before bringing them down again in a second slap to Kara's ass. She delighted in marking the young woman. 

 

Lena soothed the skin there before bringing her hand down for a third time. Kara let out a low growl that shot straight to Lena’s clit. Lena lost her will for punishment, she wanted a fuck. She ran her still damp fingers from Kara's ass cheek down between her legs and gasped at the wetness she found at Kara's pussy. She leaned her whole body into the other woman and teased her fingers at Kara's entrance. Kara bucked back into the touch, her body tingled with anticipation. 

 

Lena moved up and down with each of Kara's deep breathes. Lena flicked the fingers of her left hand at Kara, not going inside her and avoiding her clit. She moved her right hand to her own, soaking cunt to match the slow, teasing torture. 

 

The pair released matching moans as Lena’s fingers continued their delicate movements. Lena dropped her head between Kara's shoulder blades and bit lightly at Kara's pristine skin. 

 

It was too much for Kara. She pushed herself away from the counter, turned around and pulled Lena’s fingers into her already throbbing pussy. She swiftly moved her other hand to Lena’s cunt and pushed the fingers she found there inside, she slid her own up to press tight, harsh circles onto the woman's clit. 

 

“Fuck, Katie! You're too fucking hot!! Uhhhhh I need to come all over your fingers!” 

 

Lena nearly collapsed as her legs started shaking. She leant into Kara to keep herself upright as she pounded into them both. Kara started clenching around her fingers first and the feeling of the other woman's pussy walls sucking her inside sped up her own release. They came within seconds of each other, panting, sweating and crumbling onto the floor in a heap. 

 

They were both utterly spent, lying together on Lena’s ingredient covered floor. 

 

 

\---

 

 

They lost track of time as they basked in the afterglow in each others arms. Soothing, stroking and worshiping each other. 

 

It was Kara's protesting stomach making its displeasure at being ignored known that woke them from their blissed out stupor. 

 

Lena actually let out an honest to goodness giggle at the sound of the light rumbling. 

 

“Oh God, I'm so sorry!” 

 

“Ha don't be silly! I take full responsibility for distracting you from stealing food.” 

 

Kara rolled her eyes and moaned playfully. She pulled herself up and helped Lena to her feet. 

 

The women perched themselves against the counter and dived into their formerly abandoned feast with gusto. 

 

Lena discovered that Kara took her food very seriously. She found herself smiling more than she ate as she watched the blonde wolf down their meal. 

 

“Eat up! You're going to need your energy, babe.” Kara commanded playfully with a wink. 

 

Lena actually blushed and ducked her head at Kara's use of the pet name. No one had ever called her that before and, surprising herself, she loved it. She felt wanted. And she felt taken care of. Which was very much a new thing for the young CEO. 

 

The giggling, smiling pair made quick work of the food, managing to finish it all off much to Lena’s astonishment. There had been a _lot_. 

 

“Ahhhh, that was amazing. Ugh now we have to clean up.” 

 

Lena laughed at the reappearance of the adorable pout. 

 

“Come on, darling, it won't take long if we work together.” 

 

Lena felt her own term of endearment slip out before she could stop it. Any nerves she felt at the words were destroyed as Kara smiled and kissed her fingers. 

 

“Very true, we make a great team.” 

 

And so they did. They washed and swept and wiped and put away all the equipment in, what felt like, hardly any time at all. It really does fly… 

 

“Well, that's the kitchen all shiny and new, I think it's time I got you all cleaned up now, Ms. Smith.” Kara took Lena’s hand and led her back into the bedroom and through to the ensuite. She turned on the shower and Lena fetched them a couple of large, fluffy towels. 

 

Kara spent an inordinate amount of time massaging soap over every inch of Lena’s body and hair. She paid particular attention to Lena’s breasts, which she had quickly begun being rather obsessed with. Cannot imagine why... Lena basked in Kara's attention. Having never experienced care and affection quite like it before. 

 

In the short time they'd spent together Lena had felt utterly adored at every moment. Without conscious prompting Lena’s brain began concocting fantasies: Kara rescuing her from dull, old businessmen at galas, Kara loading too much junk food into the basket at the grocery store, Kara meeting her for lunch on her balcony at Lcorp. Weekends away together, business trips made bearable by sneaky messages and suggestive photographs, lazy Sundays spent entirely in bed wrapped in each other. Kara, Kara, Kara. 

 

When she realised what she was doing it hit her with a jolt. She scolded herself for her ridiculousness, reminding her errant brain that Kara was simply doing her job. 

 

Kara noticed the change though. 

 

“Hey, you OK?” 

 

She forced on a smile and willed herself to enjoy the time she had instead of lamenting what would never be. 

 

“Yes, Kara. I think we better get out of here before we both wrinkle up any more though.” 

 

As they dried themselves off Lena was at a loss as to what to do with her companion next. Kara suspected as much and made sure to save Lena any worry. 

 

“This is totally just a suggestion, and you can absolutely say no, but…do you want to maybe go for a walk? There's a really nice park not far from here, the vendor there has the _best_ ice cream.”

 

Lena felt her anxiety fall off her, she laughed and pulled Kara in for a kiss. “I do not know where you put it all! But yes, that sounds lovely.” 

 

It was a warm, summer's day so Kara pulled on the denim cut offs she'd packed on a whim and a white, strappy top. Lena found herself drooling at the shorts. Kara was similarly impressed with Lena’s choice of a white, floaty summer dress. 

 

Kara grasped Lena’s hand proudly as they left the apartment. Lena assumed she would stop when they got outside but, to her very pleasant surprise, Kara clung to her. 

 

They walked the few blocks to the park, talking like old friends and cooing at the friendly puppers they met on the way. 

 

When they reached the park Lena swiftly discovered it wasn't just the ice cream Kara liked about it. 

 

“Weeeeeeee!! Come on, Katie, you have to try this!” 

 

Lena was bent double laughing at Kara who had jumped on an oversized swing before the teenagers eyeing them up could get there. Before she could over think or talk herself out of it Lena climbed onto the swing next to Kara and let herself go. 

 

It was joyous. The wind in her hair, the sun on her skin, the beautiful woman next to her sharing in her delight. Lena couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so light, so free. 

 

“Isn't it amazing?? I feel like I'm flying! Fly with me Katie, higher!” 

 

When they finally relented and left the teenagers to the equipment Kara pulled Lena into her arms in a tight hug. She lent up on her tip toes and kissed silky, raven hair. 

 

“Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Katie. We didn't discuss PDA. Is this OK??” 

 

“Kara, love, it's fine, it's so much more than fine.” 

 

Kara visibly melted at Lena’s words. “Well, in that case…” She cupped the other woman's face and lifted her chin for what started as a tender kiss but turned fierce and passionate until the whooping youths reminded the pair that they were, in fact, out in public. 

 


	3. Have you ever had a lap dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than the other chapters but I think it rounds up what I wanted to do with it nicely so I'm not gonna pad it out for the sake of word count. There be a lap dance and feely feels so hopefully that makes up for it!

Kara was, once again, thinking with her stomach as she dragged Lena over to the fast food vendors. Lena made her a promise that they would get ice cream provided they ate some actual food first. It was way past lunchtime after all.

 

They took their lunch to a quiet, secluded area of the park surrounded by tall, proud trees and set up camp underneath the biggest one they could find.

 

“This is so nice.” Kara had finished her meal and was leaning against the tree with her eyes closed, softly stroking Lena’s hand in her lap and basking in the warm rays that made it through the branches.

 

“You're just excited for ice cream.”

 

Kara scoffed but couldn't help the warm smile that crawled onto her face, “ahh, you know me so well!”

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while longer, content to just be in each others company.

 

Lena picked up a bottle of water and took a long drink, which turned out to be a mistake…

 

“Katie, have you ever had a lap dance?”

 

Lena, unsurprisingly, choked and spluttered on her water.

 

“Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, are you OK?!?”

 

Lena just gaped at Kara, open mouthed and wide eyed, water dribbling all down her front. It was Kara's eyes laser focusing on the patch of newly see through material at Lena’s chest that brought her to her senses.

 

Lena bit her lip, again, and thrust out her chest. Kara let out an involuntary whimper at the discovery that Lena hadn't bothered with a bra.

 

“Kara.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Take me home and give me a lap dance.”

 

“Unnnggg yes!”

 

Kara leapt to her feet at an almost inhuman speed, she bent down and picked Lena up and set a furious pace out of the park, towards the apartment. If Lena hadn't also been so desperate to get back to some privacy she would have found the other woman's behaviour hilarious. As it was, she deemed it entirely necessary.

 

The pair were sweating and panting for breath by the time they made it home. Kara didn't stop until she'd pulled Lena into the bedroom and sat her down on the chair there after flinging her suit from the night before across the room and out of her way. She pulled her suitcase into the ensuite with her leaving Lena to wait, soaking up the anticipation.

 

Lena sat squirming on her chair, quivering with excitement at what the blonde might have in store for her.

 

It felt like an eternity to Lena but when Kara finally emerged she decided it had been well worth the wait.

 

Kara was wearing a crisp white shirt and red stilettos. The shirt had only three buttons done up, opening it out enough to show off the red lace bra and thong she had on to complete the look.

 

Lena’s jaw dropped, as did her stomach. They weren't the only things…

 

“Drop your panties.”

 

Kara's order did _things_ to Lena. She felt that shit, right in her pussy. She wriggled out of her soaked underwear and sat back, waiting, trying to catch her breath.

 

Kara leant over Lena, her cleavage right in line with Lena’s face as her hands moved to milky thighs and firmly pushed them apart. She turned around, lifted her shirt to show off her tight ass bent down rub it into Lena’s waiting crotch. Lena’s eyes rolled back in her head, the pleasure this woman wrought in her, how was she even real…?

 

Kara danced and rubbed herself on Lena’s thighs and into her lap. She played with Lena’s tits and inner thighs, but just enough to tease, never staying in position long enough for either of them to get any real friction. Whenever she was facing Lena she found the woman mesmerised by the red lace at her breasts. Deciding to give her a better view she grasped at her shirt and ripped it open.

 

Lena’s glare turned white hot at the action. She clutched at Kara's thighs and thrust her bare pussy up to meet them. Kara felt the molten lava in her own lower stomach too. She grabbed Lena’s ass and pulled her to the very edge of the chair then manoeuvred herself so that she could rub their dripping cunts together.

 

At Kara's first grinding action Lena let out a low, obscene moan. The build up had left her so beyond turned on she could not function any more. All she could do was watch and feel. Kara was clutching the other woman's shoulders in a pincer like grip as she swung her hips back and forth. Lena mustered enough control of her body to lift her hips into Kara, meeting her thrust for thrust. The sloppy, wet, smacking sounds of their bodies meeting echoed through the room as the movement picked up pace. It became frantic and erratic as the women neared their peaks, Lena felt her throat burning and realised she been screaming Kara's name. The orgasm shattered through her body, she felt utterly boneless as the ripples of bliss coursed through her. Kara's climax followed as Lena tensed up under her, she collapsed into the other woman, vibrating with pleasure.

 

They sat panting for breath, neither capable of thought or movement.

 

After a long few minutes Lena suddenly let out a shocked gasp, “Kara! We didn't get your ice cream, I'm so sorry, I promised!”

 

Kara was alarmed at Lena’s gasp and exclaimed words until it sunk in what she'd said. She stared at the woman underneath her, searching her face for a trace of mocking or humour, but she found none. The raw, genuine concern she found plastered all over the woman's features clenched at her heart. She felt tears in her eyes.

 

Kara cupped the younger woman's cheeks at stared longingly in her eyes, “hey, silly, being here with you is a much better treat.”

 

Lena wasn't convinced, “but, I promised.” she was wearing her own adorable pout now and Kara was enchanted.

 

With a smile growing by the second she kissed every inch of Lena’s face. “OK, here's the deal, for dinner we'll order from my favourite Chinese place and I get extra potstickers. Fair?”

 

Lena laughed. She laughed at herself, she laughed at the grinning woman on her lap, she laughed at the ridiculous situation, she laughed at the fact that for the first time in her life she felt part of something bigger than just herself. She laughed that it was all an illusion. She let out a sigh as her last laugh left her, at least she wasn't crying.

 

\---

 

The women got themselves cleaned up and decided to head back into the living room to watch a movie. Lena turned on the TV and found her favourite movie playing.

 

“STAR WARS!!!”

 

The identical shouts of glee echoed throughout the apartment. The women giggled at their twin reactions and settled into the couch, cuddling up and watching the film.

 

Part way in Lena piped up, “As a useless bisexual I always had a hard time deciding who I liked more; Princess Leia or Han Solo.”

 

“Well, as a useless lesbian, I never had that problem, Princess Leia rules. Obvs. But I do concede, for a dude, Han is pretty cool.”

 

Lena smiled, “I do believe I agree with you. Badass babe alert. Ooh, we should order food before your poor stomach complains again.” she finished with a wink.

 

Kara rolled her eyes playfully but pulled out her phone to place their order without hesitation. They settled back into each other while they waited.

 

Dinner arrived a bit after halfway through the movie and Lena, once again, got to enjoy Kara's delirious delight in the face of yummy food. She could not get enough of the bubbly blonde.

 

Kara felt Lena’s eyes on her the whole time but for once she didn't feel self conscious about her love of food, she felt adored for it and she couldn't put into words how at peace it made her feel. She was feeling so much that before she realised what she was doing she offered Lena her last potsticker. Of course, Lena, whilst being grateful, didn't quite grasp the magnitude of the situation. Kara did, and it shook her to her core.

 

It was near the end of the movie when Lena’s phone made itself known to them.

 

“I'm sorry, it's work. I have to take this.”

 

“No problem, of course, take your time.”

 

Lena slipped into the bedroom to answer her call and Kara felt herself texting her sister for reassurance. She noticed she had a few texts from Alex already, checking up on her.

 

Kiddo: “Hey Alex, sorry I didn't see your texts. Everything is going great… So great. Katie is amazing. Like REALLY amazing. She is beautiful and smart and just so cool. I…gave her my last potsticker… “

 

Big sis: “YOU DID WHAT NOW?!??? KARA! Please, for the love of God, remember you are working here. Do NOT get too attached… Seriously, your last potsticker…what, are you going to marry the woman??? “

 

Kara sat frowning at her phone and that's how Lena found her as she returned to the living room.

 

“Everything OK?”

 

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah,” Kara let out a sigh, “just my big sister, being over protective as usual.”

 

“Ahh, I see. I remember that feeling.”

 

“Remember it? You got it to stop??”

 

Lena let out a long breath. “ _Screw it_ ,” she thought, might as well have a little therapy session while she was here.

 

“Well, yeah, quite dramatically. I wouldn't advise my methods. Not that I had much of a say in proceedings.”

 

Kara picked up on the weight of Lena’s words and gripped her hand in her own, stroking it reassuringly.

 

“You can tell me, if you want to.” Kara stared into Lena’s eyes and it was like she could see the woman's very soul.

Lena took a deep breath a dove right in.

 

“My mom died when I was four, I was adopted. Lex, my brother, was the only one in the family who made me feel normal, cared for. We were inseparable. Then he went away to college. We grew further and further apart. When he realised he couldn't control and manipulate me he started to resent me. He went down a dark path I wasn't prepared to follow. He got in deep with some shady characters and ended up embezzling a lot of money from the family business. I haven't seen him for four years, he never put me on his visitor list.”

 

“Wow, Katie. I'm so, so sorry.”

 

Kara pulled the other woman into a fierce embrace, unwilling to ever let her go.

 

“I don't know how you got through all that. I don't know how you cope with losing your brother like that. I'm adopted too. My family died in a fire when I was 7, I was the only one they could get out of the house. I went to live with the Danvers. They were lovely, wonderful. But… it wasn't home, you know? Of course you know… but Alex. Alex saved me in every way imaginable. She has always, always been there for me. But. I don't know. Sometimes.. It… it just feels a little, suffocating. Gosh I feel so bad complaining about her like this after what you've just told me! I'm so, so lucky to have her--”

 

Lena cut her off, “heeey. Don't do that. You're allowed to feel what you feel, Kara. Thank you for telling me that, you've been through so much. It means a lot that you trust me with this. And yes, I do know what you mean about it not really being home. I really do.”

 

The women had eased themselves together, their foreheads touching and their hands running soothing circles over each others thighs.

 

“Thank you, Katie. This means the world to me.”

 

It was Lena’s turn to feel her eyes sting with emotion.

 

“Kara. Make love to me.”

 

Kara raised her face at Lena’s words, she clutched at the ivory jaw and pulled their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss that promised the Earth.

 

They made their way to the bedroom, slowly, incapable of parting from each other for even a second. As their clothes fell from their bodies and the love and passion oozed from their very beings Lena found herself forgetting. Forgetting that it wasn't real. Forgetting that Kara’s affection was bought and paid for. Forgetting that they weren't actually two people falling hopelessly in love with each other. Because in the moment, with their bodies and minds and souls connected, it was real. And it meant everything.

 

They fell asleep in each others arms. After making love. As lovers do. As if nothing else in the world existed.

 


	4. We all love rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter here but hey ho. I think we have two left. Maybe. Who knows??
> 
> Some feels in this one (ngl, I might have teared up a bit but I am a huuuuuge soft softy so... Might just be me)

Lena woke the following morning in Kara's strong arms. The blonde was smiling down at her, stroking her hair and before Lena could stop herself she whispered, “I love waking up with you.” 

 

Kara beamed at Lena’s words and kissed her forehead before she responded, “mmmmm me too, I could definitely get used to this,” while she stretched luxuriously. 

 

Lena felt some of the warmth leave her at Kara's words, was this just part of the act?? She didn't want to think about it. About tomorrow, waking up alone in a cold, empty bed. She looked around her room, trying to distract herself from her intrusive thoughts. 

 

Her eyes latched onto Kara's suitcase and she let out a low chuckle. 

 

“You know, when I first saw that suitcase of yours it put the fear of God into me. Wondering what crazy contraptions you might be hiding in there.” 

 

“Ha, really? Is that why you turned white as a sheet?? You thought I was bringing the medieval torture devices?”

 

“Mmm. Something like that. I have to say though, now…I'm a little curious. Do you, by any chance, happen to have a strap on in there?” 

 

Kara stilled at Lena’s words, a familiar thrill running through her body. 

 

“Yes ma'am.” 

 

Lena turned to look the other woman in the eye, once again biting her lip. The poor thing was wearing thin at this point. 

 

Kara took the movement as her cue to dive into action. Literally. She dove over Lena, out the other side of the bed and crashed into her bag, pulling at the zip. 

 

Lena lifted herself onto her elbows, ready to enjoy the view of a very naked Kara retrieving her goodies. 

 

The blonde stood up in triumph, leather straps and a rainbow coloured dildo hanging from her fingers. 

 

“How-uh…how do you want it? Um…did you want to…or, should I?“

 

Lena raised an eyebrow and couldn't halt the smirk that made its way onto her features at Kara's stuttering. Too. Freaking. Adorable. 

 

“I want you to put that on and lie on the bed. Then I'm going to ride you into next week. That sound OK?” 

 

Kara gaped like a fish but nodded her head so hard Lena was afraid it might just flop off. 

 

She made quick work of strapping herself in and moved back to lie in the warm, waiting bed. 

 

Kara had expected Lena to settle herself facing her. She was quite looking forward to gazing upon Lena’s soft breasts bouncing up and down in front of her. What she wasn't expecting was for Lena to go reverse cowgirl on her. 

 

Lena sat on Kara's abs with her back to the other woman. Kara found the delicate curve of Lena’s back exquisite, then her eyes roamed lower…Lena’s ass was a vision to behold. 

 

Before Kara could get used to this delicious view Lena looked back over her shoulder, clenched her jaw and threw Kara a smouldering look that sent molten lava into the woman's body. She gripped the rainbow cock between her fingers and pulled on it. Kara's eyes bugged, almost out of her head. Lena lifted her body from Kara's at every tug on the dildo, leaving Kara to feel the cool air hit the growing wet patch on her stomach. 

 

Just as Kara was getting used to the view and the rhythm, Lena lifted herself up onto her knees and shuffled down the bed to hover over Kara's dick. 

 

She looked back again, her eyes narrowed in an almost evil glare as her mouth fell open. She grasped the dildo and slipped the tip into her waiting heat. Kara thought she might pass out from the sight. It was almost like she could feel herself slide inside the raven haired beauty. Lena dropped herself down into Kara's lap, letting out an almighty roar as she was filled and stretched and Kara bit her lip so hard it drew blood. She watched, mesmerised, as her cock moved in and out of Lena’s dripping core. 

 

Lena began riding Kara like her life depended on it. She said a silent thank you to the youthful horseback riding lessons that enabled her perfect seat as she set a frenzied pace. 

 

Kara positioned her hands on Lena’s juicy thighs as she bucked up into the woman above her. 

 

Lena kept at her pistoning movements for a few minutes before deciding she wanted to try a different angle. She leant forward onto her hands, leaving Kara to stare at her perfectly straight back and her round, taut ass. Kara lost it, she could not even any more. She sat herself up and fell forward onto her knees so she was now positioned to take Lena from behind. 

 

Kara let go, her restraint abandoned, she thrust into her woman without thought. Her left arm reached round to keep a tight hold of Lena’s hips, her right snuck up to fondle a bouncing breast. 

 

Kara went on and on, she couldn't let up despite feeling Lena tense into climax twice already. She didn't want to let go, didn't want to lose the moment, Lena’s wanton, gibberish screams urged her on. 

 

Lena couldn't even remember her own name by that point. She felt herself tip towards the edge of a third orgasm as Kara spasmed into her own release behind her. A single scream left her lips as she came. 

 

“KAARAAAAAAAA!!!!!” 

 

They collapsed in a pile of sweaty, exhausted limbs. Kara barely had it in her to pull out before she flopped onto the bed. 

 

 

\---

 

 

“Do you have any plans for us today?” 

 

“Hmmm…not exactly, any suggestions?” 

 

“Uhh, well, we cooked, walked in the park, watched a movie and had mind blowing sex. They're pretty much my go to’s. Ummm,” Kara thought for a few moments before piping up, “ooh, I think there's supposed to be a flea market downtown this weekend. We could do that. Or not, it's ok if that sounds lame.” 

 

“No, that sounds interesting. I've never been before.” 

 

“Wuuut?? But, Katie, they're so fun! Me and Alex used to go all the time when we were younger. You find treasures from all throughout the whole of time!” 

 

Lena chuckled, “you nerd,” Kara poked out her tongue before Lena continued, “I'd just love my first time to be with you.” she finished in mock lovey dove voice. 

 

Kara rolled her eyes, “now who's being a nerd?” It didn't stop her pulling the other woman in for a sweet kiss. 

 

 

\---

 

 

The women showered and dressed and headed out into the world, clinging to each other once again. Kara steered them to the first coffee shop she saw for some much needed caffeine and baked goodness. 

 

They made it to the flea market and Lena got to enjoy the look of glee on Kara's face as it came into view. 

 

“This is going to be so fun!!” the blonde bubbled. Lena shook her head with a smile on her face, she couldn't get enough of giddy Kara. 

 

They took their time going through the stalls, Kara seemed enchanted by something or other at nearly every table they came to. 

 

A row or two in and she had to stop Lena from handing over $5000 for an early Supergirl comic book. 

 

“Katie, you cannot be serious! Just because I said I  _it do_ es not mean I actually do! I'm a very expressive, possibly, slightly prone to exaggeration human. It is 5000 dollars! You cannot spend that kind of money on a comic book!!”

 

“Kara, what's the problem? You want it, I want to buy it for you. It's only 5000 dollars, seems like a steal for that adorable, sunshine smile of yours.” 

 

Kara stared at Lena. Lena started to feel awkward, like she'd over stepped. 

 

“Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean--”

 

“No, Katie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem ungrateful. It was really sweet of you to offer. But I can't accept that. But thank you!” 

 

Lena relaxed and kissed Kara on the forehead. 

 

“Like, just how rich are you Ms. Moneybags? ‘It's only 5000 dollars’” 

 

Lena loved the fact that Kara was joking, that she really didn't give a damn about how much money Lena had and that she had point blank refused to accept something she wasn't comfortable with. 

 

“Well, I haven't checked in with my executive accountant for a couple of days so I can only be accurate to the nearest billion.” she said with a smirk, despite it being completely true. 

 

Kara sorted, “oh poor you, must be awful to lose a mill or two here and there, down the back of the couch maybe?” 

 

“It really is. Tragic. But I bear it, somehow...” Lena put her arm to her forehead, milking the moment for all she could. 

 

Kara barked out a laugh at the other woman. “You're so freaking cute.” she cupped Lena’s cheek and kissed her firmly, the smile never leaving her face. 

 

“Well, Ms. Danvers, I'd trade all the money in the world for a kiss like that.” 

 

“Mmmm that is very bad business sense, Ms. Smith. Good job I'm handing these babies out like there's no tomorrow.” she muttered before kissing Lena repeatedly. Until they got told off by a grumpy old man at the next stall. 

 

They didn't bother looking at his stuff as they walked past, pointedly smooching the whole time. 

 

“Oh wow. I had one just like this. Me and Alex bought it from a flea market when we were kids. We used it to play ace reporters.” Kara's face had lit up as she took in a really old and battered typewriter. “Alex got bored after a few hours but… I-I just loved it.” Kara's eyes misted over and her voice became soft, almost dreamlike. “I spent that whole summer writing my own newspaper. I took my bike all through the town hunting for stories. I think the most exciting feature was a missing cat.” she chuckled warmly. “I finally got the courage to join the school paper that year. It was wonderful.” her face turned grave as she reminisced. “Then I got to college. That was a different ball game. People were so competitive. There was a guy… I… I

I thought I was in love with him. Before I realised I was a massive lesbian, obviously. He stole my story from me. I'd been too nervous to submit it, it was pretty hard hitting, I didn't want to rock the boat. He took it from me and handed it in. He was hailed a hero, exposed illegal doping in the men’s soccer team. I haven't written anything since.”

 

Lena felt a tear slip down her face. She pulled Kara into her and clung to the woman. Kara inhaled deeply, soaking up every part of the other woman she could get. 

 

They just stood, clutching at each other. They ignored the bustle, the harsh, irritated words. It all faded into insignificance. All that mattered was the warmth of an embrace that neither of them was willing to let go of. 

 

Lena pulled away first, feeling like she might break from the weight of it all of she stayed in Kara's arms any longer. 

 

“Thank you for telling me that, Kara.” 

 

“Thank you for listening. And making me feel able to tell you anything.” 

 

Lena smiled but she felt unease settle in her stomach at Kara's words. This amazing woman was opening up to her, being vulnerable with her and she hadn't even got the balls to tell reveal her real name...

 

Before Lena could dwell on it any longer Kara piped up, “ooooh, Katie! We should split up!” 

 

Lena’s face fell, she'd ruined it like she ruined everything. Kara was done with her. 

 

“Hey, Katie, where’d you go? I just meant for like ten minutes or something. There's this awesome game me and Alex used to play, you'll love it!”

 

Lena sagged if relief at Kara's words and signaled for the other woman to continue. 

 

“OK, so, you pick a low budget like ten dollars and you have to buy something for the other person. On budget! Not a penny more! Oh, and we have to pick a theme! Then the person with the most on brand gift gets a prize. What do you say?” 

 

Lena grinned at the adorable creature before her. “What is this prize you speak of?” she muttered with a tilt of her eyebrow. 

 

“Winner chooses that of course.” 

 

“OK, let's do it. What's the theme?” 

 

“Uhh,” Kara stared around for inspiration, “ooh, cheese!” 

 

“Pah, cheese!?” Lena snorted. “Trust you to pick a food based theme.” 

 

Kara shook her head, “no, no! Like, something cheesy! The goofiest, cheesiest gift wins. You in?” 

 

Lena giggled, again and pushed out her hand for Kara to shake. “OK, Danvers, you're on.” 

 

 

\---

 

 

They split up and headed off in different directions. Lena was at a complete loss. She'd never done anything so frivolous before and she was out of her depth. 

 

When she'd built herself up into quite the little flap at her insurmountable task she shook her head at herself, pictured Kara's exasperated eye roll at her antics and picked up the first thing that took her eye. She was quite proud of her purchase. 

 

She made her way to the designated meeting point to find Kara already there, grinning from ear to ear and bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

 

Lena laughed at the beautiful puppy and pulled her into a one armed hug. “You dork,” she whispered affectionately into Kara's neck. 

 

“Ahah! Am I a dork or am I just the best damn flea market cheese finder in the whole of National City-nay, the world!?” 

 

“Oooh, them’s fighting words Ms. Danvers. Come on, what you got?”

 

“Uh uh, you first. We're gonna wanna save the best for last,” Kara whispered in a conspiratorial whisper. 

 

Lena rolled her eyes and pulled out her find. She unrolled the weathered and worn parchment as she explained, “it's a map. Of ancient Greece. For you, because, clearly, you were carved from marble by the Gods themselves.”

 

Kara guffawed at Lena in utter glee, “oh woooow, you're good! That was a _liiiine_! I'm impressed, super cheesy. But also, this is pretty, freakin awesome!”

 

“OK, OK, let's see what you got, Danvers. How you gonna top that?” 

 

Kara smirked at the challenge in Lena’s eyes. She bent over and pulled out a poster in a frame from the large paper bag behind her. She held it up, proud as punch and Lena fell into herself in a fit of giggles. 

 

The poster read: “Sweet dreams are made of cheese”. Kara was feeling mightily proud of herself for eliciting the glorious sound of Lena’s wild abandon laugh. 

 

When Lena regained her breath and swiped the tears from her eyes she conceded defeat, graciously, “ok, you win.” 

 

“YES!” Kara bellowed in unbridled delight. 

 

“So, oh mighty winner, what's your prize?” Lena crooned in a sultry tone. She was rather hoping it involved nudity. She briefly marveled at the exponential increase in her libido before deciding she thought too much. 

 

“Ice cream!!” Kara beamed, completely obvious to Lena’s change in mood. Until… 

 

Lena bit her poor, overworked, bottom lip. Kara realised she was doomed. 

 

“Well, I was thinking… maybe we could have our ice cream with a slightly different container than usual.”

 

“What do you mean, Katie? It's ice cream, it comes in a cone…” 

 

Kara's brow was furrowed as she tried to decipher Lena’s cryptic message. 

 

Lena rolled her eyes and switched to plan b. “OK, how about we take ice cream back to my place and you eat it

off my naked body?” 

 

Kara's eyebrows made a brave bid to escape her head and her jaw dropped harder than a cartoon wolf’s. 

 

‘I… Uhhh… I… “ she stuttered before giving up on speech and pulling Lena, and their gifts, to the exit. 


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was haaaaaard to write. Much sad. Penultimate chapter is not all that nice to our poor babies.

“OK, OK, oookkk, coooooool. Um… How do-what…what do I do??” Kara pleaded. 

 

She had a very naked woman underneath her and a tub of slightly melted strawberries and cream. She had lost all semblance of chill. She was living the freakin dream and she didn't have a clue what to do. 

 

Lena let out a melodious chuckle at Kara's flustered bemusement. Kara couldn't stop the warm feeling clenching at her heart that seemed to occur every time she inspired a laugh from the other woman. 

 

“How about, you stick your spoon into the ice cream, scoop up a nice, large dollop and smear it…hmmm…wherever the hell you want?” She finished, gesturing to her waiting form, very much enjoying the excited twitching and occasional whimper the situation wrought in Kara. 

 

Kara stared down at the young woman, suddenly overcome with awe. 

 

“You're amazing, you know that, right?” 

 

Lena was taken aback with the abrupt shift in Kara. She basked in the tenderness, the vulnerability. 

 

“Thank you, Kara, but it is most definitely you who is the amazing one.” 

 

Kara shook her head in disbelief, she still couldn't comprehend this ridiculous, extraordinary position she'd found herself in. She decided a lack of thinking was in order. 

 

She followed Lena’s instructions, smearing her ice cream over a soft, ivory breast. She put down the spoon and dived right in. 

 

The women completely lost track of time as Kara worked through the carton, making a valiant attempt to eat off of every glorious inch of Lena’s beautiful body. 

 

She'd saved the best for last, of course. She smothered Lena’s soaking pussy with her now, very melted, ice cream. Lena let out a gasp as the cold hit her clit. 

 

Kara ran her tongue from the woman's clit, down along her cunt, lapping up the ice cream and arousal she found there. 

 

“Mmmmm a snack on my snack.” 

 

Lena would have admonished her for the goofy joke but, damn, Kara's tongue was magnificent. 

 

“Mmmm fuck. Seriously, Katie, they should fucking market this. Best. Ice cream. Ever.”

 

Lena just had to pipe up at that comment, “I'm sure that would go down well.” 

 

“It would definitely result in people going down, whether or not it was done well remains to be seen.” 

 

Lena started to sit up, determined to swat the cheeky grin from Kara's face, then she felt Kara's frozen tongue enter her. The contrast in temperature stole the air from her lungs and the quip from her lips. 

 

“Ughhh fuuuuuuuuck! Kara, Jesus! Do that again. Please!” 

 

Kara did not intend to disappoint the writhing creature beneath her, she loaded up her tongue and plowed the cool muscle back inside, swirling and flicking Lena’s throbbing cunt. She repeated her actions again and again until she was all out of ice cream and Lena was a shaking, moaning wreck beneath her. 

  
  


\---

  
  


The two women spent the rest of the day in bed. They couldn’t bring themselves to leave their safe, comforting shelter. They alternated between soft, sensual, soothing embraces and hot, hard, furious fucking. They needed each other, they needed to consume, to devour, to absorb one another. Kara didn’t even realise they’d missed lunch…

 

As they lay in the aftermath, clinging together, kara clutched at the other woman like a koala. Utterly unwilling to bear any space between them. Lena felt the warm beating of her partner’s heart, it felt like it was screaming to her. With every intake of breath her throat seemed to constrict under the weight of her emotions. She felt like she just wanted to blurt it all out, lay it all on the line and tell Kara everything. Confess to using a fake name, tell her who she really was. She wanted Kara to know, really know, every little thing about her. And, more importantly, she wanted to admit to the other woman that she felt...something? She didn’t know what to call it, how to define it. She decided it didn’t matter what “ _ it _ ” was, she had to tell Kara something.

 

She took a deep inhale, her lungs battling to suck in the oxygen that seemed to have disappeared from the room as she tried to reign in her terror. Terror at being rejected, at being laughed at, at being told that Kara was unaffected and just really, damn good at her job. Lena spread her reluctant lips… 

 

An alarm went off on Kara’s phone. She felt the blonde deflate in her arms. Kara buried her face further into Lena’s chest. She whispered, “I have to go,” into Lena’s racing heart.

 

Lena couldn’t bring herself to say a word. She could hardly breath. She felt like she might break into a thousand pieces at any moment.

 

Eventually, Kara extricated herself from Lena, she left their warm, cosy bed and began gathering her belongings, which had spread themselves throughout the bedroom. She shoved them, unceremoniously, into her bag, like it was their fault her very soul was being crushed into a fine powder. She finished dressing herself and put the last of her clothes in the suitcase, all the while staring down at Lena, trying to hold back the tears she knew were coming. Kara mentally chided herself, she had to be a professional about this. Her client did not need a weepy, lovestruck mess to deal with.

 

Kara stole herself for what she had to do next. Never had leaving a room felt more impossible to her. Nothing had felt as impossible as leaving Lena did. She climbed back onto the bed and cupped Lena’s face.

 

“Katie, this weekend has been perfect.”

 

Her words hung in the air, even Lena knew she wanted to say more but nothing came. They shared a final kiss that spoke of promise, of a life together, a future that was just out of reach. Kara pressed their foreheads together and walked out.

 

Lena didn’t even last until Kara had left the apartment before she was in floods of tears. Kara managed a little longer, it wasn’t until she watched the doors of the elevator swing shut before she crashed into the plush carpet, weeping for all she was worth.

  
  


\---

  
  


Lena took care of herself the only way she knew how - she drowned her sorrows in a bottle $350 scotch until she passed out in the damp sheets that still smelt of Kara.

 

Kara’s, slightly healthier, approach, led her to her sister’s place.

 

She collapsed into Alex as soon as the redhead opened the door.

 

“Hey, hey! Baby, what’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you!? Who do I have to choke!?”

 

“No, no, it’s not that, ohh Alex! I don’t know what to do! I miss her, Alex! I want her so, so much! With my whole, entire, freaking heart!”

 

Alex sagged, not having a clue how to deal with this. She tried her best.

 

“Ok, ok, Kiddo, let it all out. I got you.”

 

She pulled Kara onto the couch and wrapped her in all the blankets she could find. She let the other woman sob into her shoulder until she was all cried out.

 

“Do you...want to talk about it?”

 

Kara shook her head. It was all too fresh, too raw, and she hadn’t even sorted through it in her own brain yet.

 

“Star Wars and potstickers?” Alex offered before blanching at the instant effect her words had on her sister.

 

It was, probably, the  _ worst _ thing Alex could have suggested. Kara started bawling her eyes out all over again.

 

“Aleexxxx I can’t, I can’t! We..we did that...together….Alex, it was so perfect. I can’t.”

 

Alex tried again, praying she stumbled on an acceptable answer, it was a  _ lot _ to see her baby sister in such a state, it had been such a long time since she’d had even a hint of a reaction like that.

 

“Harry Potter and pizza?” She questioned, nervously.

 

Kara nodded and Alex let out a sigh of relief.

 

Kara tried to immerse herself in the magical surroundings, same as always. But she couldn’t, something was missing. Every time it came to one of her,  _ many _ , favourite parts she wanted to point it out to Lena, to share the wonder with her. And her heart broke afresh. Every. Single. Time.

 

They sat in silence, eating their pizza and watching the movie. Alex found the peace and quiet unnerving. It was NOT like Kara to sit still through Harry Potter. She hadn’t even tried to ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ her. She patted her sister’s knee and hoped that she would feel able to open up soon. She was finding it really hard to come to terms with such a stoic Kara when she was so used to the boundless energy she usually exuded.

 

It wasn't until the three young friends finally sussed out who Nicholas Flamel was that Kara felt that she needed to say something. 

 

“It's not just her, Alex. It…it's me too. It's my whole life. Like I've been existing in a scared, little bubble for so long. Too afraid to fail to even try. I never even told her how I feel about her. Why would she want me? I can't even  _ try _ to be the person I really want to be.”

 

Alex sat and stared at her sister, unsure where this was all coming from but realising that something had been brewing deep within the young woman for a very long time. 

 

“Listen Kara, I can’t begin to know all that’s going on with you right now, but it seems to me like you need to take some time to yourself and figure some things out. Why don’t you have a few weeks off and do some soul searching. Maybe even go to Midvale and visit Mom. I don’t know, but you need to do something. This isn’t like you. I know you don’t get like this over nothing. Something big and real is going on and you need to figure out what that is and what it means for you.”

 

“Alex, I can’t just up and leave you in the lurch like that! I’d never do that to you!”

 

“Kara, stop! You’ve never left me anywhere. Ever. Since you cannonballed into my life you’ve been there for me at every turn. You’ve never let me down, not even close. Now I need you to do this. Not for me, for you. You need to be selfish for once in your life, Kara. You deserve the whole world, Kiddo, and I want you to work out what that means for you.

 

Kara looked at her sister for a long time, trying to find any reluctance in her face. Of course, there was none. She nodded her head, unable to speak for fear of crying again. 

 

“Good,” Alex replied, satisfied, as she picked up her laptop, “let's get you hidden,” she continued as she logged into the admin system for their website. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Kara left her sister's just after midnight. Alex wanted her to stay but she couldn't put off returning to her cold, lonely apartment any longer, it would only make things worse. Besides, there was something there, hidden below a pile of junk, at the back of her closet, that she needed to dig out. 

 

That was the first thing Kara did when she arrived home, she pulled out her battered, old typewriter, dusted it off, loaded up a fresh ribbon and heaved a sigh of relief that it still worked. 

 

She sat it down on her dining table and typed two words: “Dearest Katie”. She stared at the nearly blank sheet of paper for a whole three minutes before setting her fingers to the keys. She wrote and wrote, her fingers a blur as she poured her heart and soul onto page after page. Before she knew it, she wasn't writing to Lena any more. She was writing to her mother and father, her sister, her adoptive mom, Eliza, she wrote to her ex boyfriend, to her college professors. Somewhere into her silent musings she realised she was writing to her old boss, Cat Grant local badass and head of CatCo Media. Subconsciously she'd started a fresh sheet, knowing that these pages might just change her life. Her fingers trembled as they worked but they did not let up until she was finished. 

 

The sun was beginning to rise as she read over her words.  _ Her words _ . Kara felt lighter than she had in years at the thought. 

 

Upon finishing her read through and noting down a couple of corrections, Kara's initial impulse was to show Lena. She still had no clue what to do with that whole can of worms. Part of her wanted to believe that the journey she'd been on that weekend was shared with the other woman. But a cold, cruel voice in her head told her that Lena saw her as nothing more than a commodity, bought and paid for for services rendered.  She would have to deal with that all later, there was something she needed to fix for herself first. 

 

Her next thought was for Alex. Could she really do this to her sister? Could she really abandon her, abandon the business they'd built up together from nothing. If the manuscript in her hand had its desired effect it would flip her whole world upside down. A fresh start, a new life. 

 

She tried to imagine what Alex might say but she found it hard to get past the words she'd spoken just a few hours previously: “be selfish for once in your life.” 

 

She let out a bone deep sigh. She couldn't use Alex as an excuse not to try. The woman would never forgive her. 

 

She made her changes and corrections and loaded up her laptop. Ms. Grant would not be charmed by her dog eared typewritten pages. She had to do this the ‘proper’ way. She loaded up an email to the terrifying, brilliant woman and started typing once again. The title of the email read: “Begging for a job; the tale of Kara Danvers”. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Across town Lena had long since awoken from her drunken stupor and couldn't get back to sleep no matter how exhausted she felt, mind and body. She made it to 4am before, with trembling hands, she plucked at her laptop and loaded up the Supergirls website. 

 

She was past caring if Kara thought she was pathetic, she was past her fear of rejection, she was past feeling like part of her was missing with Kara gone. She flicked through the pages, groggily, and furrowed her brow. She was certain she hadn't gotten this far before. She clicked back and forward through the whole list of women but Kara was nowhere to be found. 

 

Lena was starting to fear for her sanity. Had she concocted the whole scenario due to her brain being whacked out from lack of sleep!? 

 

She grabbed at her pillow, pulled it to her face and took a deep inhale, “Kara,” she whispered to the empty room. 

 

A cold dread set into Lena’s stomach. Of course, this could only mean one thing; Kara didn't want to see her again. She'd run straight home and taken herself off the website, too anxious that the crazy, lonely loser would try and steal her time and affection again. 

 

Lena didn't cry, she had no tears left, she merely resolved to never,  _ ever _ let herself fall like that again. 


	6. Just a little stress relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here goes... This is how it always ended in my head, I hope that's OK... I actually think I might have to eek an epilogue out of this, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, means the world to me.

Kara's phone was buzzing obnoxiously at her, she'd set it to silent so she could try and get a couple of hours sleep but it was vibrating up a storm she could no longer ignore. She groaned and picked up the infuriating pile of plastic. Then she felt her heart leap into her mouth at the sight of the caller ID. 

 

“Ms. Grant! Hi-uh… How are you?”

 

“Enough of that, Keira. Tell me, why do you want to be a reporter? And make it succinct I have a very important nail appointment in five minutes.”

 

Kara choked. Her mind went blank. 

 

“I uhh… I've just always loved writing is all.”

 

“Nope,” Kara's heart fell, “that's not it, you have one more try before I hang up in disgust.” 

 

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something, anything to say but all she saw was flowing, ebony hair, bright, green eyes and soft, pale skin. She gave up trying to think, “I just want to help people, Ms. Grant. I want to help them understand what's going on in the world. To show them the good and the bad and how they can be the change they want to see in it. I want to fight through all the bullshit and give them the truth. No matter what the cost.”

 

Kara felt a tear stream down her face at her answer. She meant every single word and, for the first time in a long time, she knew who she was. 

 

The line went quiet, too quiet, Kara was squirming, trying to decide if she should risk speaking again or if Cat was still even on the other end of the line. 

 

“8:30, tomorrow. Don't be late.”

 

“Um what? Late where? What--” 

 

“Here of course, don't be late for your first day as my new junior reporter. You get a three week trial, don't screw it up.”

 

The line went dead. Kara didn't know whether to scream or puke. She felt like doing both. So she did. It was messy, but she didn't care. This was it, her chance to make a real difference, to do what she'd dreamed of doing since she was a kid. 

 

She picked up her phone to call Lena, to tell her the wonderful news. Then she dropped it on the bed. 

 

She didn't have the woman's phone number. She had her address, sure, but…she felt all kinds of wrong using the information she got from her job, that was covered by an extensive privacy policy, to get in touch with the woman that made her feel all these things… 

 

Kara sat musing, would she actually want anything to do with her for real? She couldn't have imagined all the magic they shared. Kara refused to believe it was all a lie. A part of her, a cold, dark part of her, tried to convince her that she had dreamed up the connection, that this was a smart, confident business woman who had just needed to let off steam. But there was a stronger part, a brighter part, a deeper part of her that just _knew_ they both felt it. Whatever _it_ might be. That what they had shared was real and it was important.

 

She had a lot to mull over, a lot to figure out, she knew that, but she also knew that there was no way that woman wasn’t going to be in her life. She made a decision, which always gave her a sense of relief. She picked up the letter she wrote to ‘Katie’ and worked on it some more. She checked the calendar on her phone and set a reminder for the last day in the month, pay day. If she could last as a CatCo reporter until the end of the month she would take her letter and her very first pay slip round to the other woman’s apartment. She’d leave them there, with her contact details, and she'd hope. Like she'd never hoped before. Kara prayed, to any being that would listen, that her feelings were returned and that she’d get a second, life changing phone call.

 

The Universe, however, didn't quite approve of Kara's plan… 

 

\---

 

Lena had spent the two weeks proceeding her ‘intellectual vacation’, as she'd taken to calling her weekend with Kara, by flinging herself into her work. It's not like she'd been a slacker before, but she amped up her inner workaholic to fresh heights. She lived on coffee and the scraps of food her secretary practically shoved under her nose. She barely slept. She worked. She existed. The only thing she'd done to even acknowledge her time with Kara was to place her cheesy poster on the wall behind her desk. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling every time she saw it that even she couldn't deny. And it had the added benefit of throwing obnoxious businessmen completely for a loop. Which thrilled her every single time. 

 

“Ms. Luthor, you have an interview with a reporter from CatCo, a Mr. Shepherd, at five thirty and that's all for the day.” 

 

“Thank you, Jess, I'll be in the lab, tell him to wait in here when he arrives.” 

 

\---

 

Kara was living in a whirlwind. Her first two weeks as a junior reporter were unlike anything she'd experienced before. It was wild and terrifying and she loved every exhilarating second. 

 

She had, naively, thought Cat would ease her in gently and not let her near anything too involved before she'd learnt the ropes. Naturally, she was wrong. Cat was a firm believer in throwing people into the deep end. She put Kara to work shadowing her lead reporters, fact checking stories due for publication on the website and writing puff pieces for the magazine. She was nervous the majority of the time but she was learning a lot, and from the best. She was thriving. 

 

She told herself she was far too busy learning and working and writing to even think about the raven haired woman who had captured her soul. She told herself this in the early hours of the morning despite spending the night daydreaming about her skin, her scent, the way her mouth quirked up when she was trying not to smile, the sound of her laugh. She told herself this when she had to delete entire paragraphs from her piece because they had nothing to do with a local supermarket announcing that they would not only hand deliver your groceries but they’d put them away for you too and everything to do with the delicate curve of a certain woman’s lower back. She told herself this when she was sitting at her desk, her head tilted to stare, without seeing, through the open window, her bottom lip between her teeth as she heard the melodic echo of a frantic scream that called her name, as the memory of fingernails digging into her skin caused her to snap, clean in two, yet another pencil. She really needed to start writing with a pen…Preferably one made of titanium.

 

Kara’s denial game was pretty strong, to say the least. But it wasn’t bullet proof. 

 

She thought about talking to Alex, getting her advice, it’s what she’d always done in the past. But she really felt like she had laid a lot on Alex recently. She felt like a burden. Despite her sister being overjoyed when she’d broken the news of her new career.

 

“I am so freakin proud of you, Kiddo, you have no idea! Honestly, I’m so happy. Annnnd, I might have already got a couple of interviews lined up to fill your spot...don’t be mad, it’s always good to be prepared!”

 

Kara was in awe of her wonderful sister, once again she’d supported her wholeheartedly. And it was this belief in her that really gave her the courage she knew she’d need if she was ever going to face her fears and go get the girl.

 

“KEIRA! Get your little blonde butt in here right now!” 

 

Kara blanched at the barked order, pulled out of her quiet reverie on an all too familiar topic. She got up, panicked about what she could have possibly done to deserve the wrath of Cat and rushed into the older woman's office. 

 

“Yes Ms. Grant, did I do someth--” 

 

“Quiet, listen. Your esteemed colleague has begged off sick for the rest of the day, he better be short a limb when he returns in the morning. In the meantime I need you to fill in for him interviewing Lcorp’s mysterious CEO, Lena Luthor. You're up, Keira.”

 

“Wha-what?? Ms. Grant, I can't! I've never done anything like this before, I don't--”

 

“Look at me. You walked into this office fresh out of college and do you know what I sensed in you that day? The reason I hired you? A thirst for truth and an oversized sense of justice. You're a reporter, Kara, to your very core. Go, meet this woman, find out what makes her tick. Find out if she really is as squeaky clean as she seems or if she has an ulterior motive for all the green, eco, hippy tech she's pioneering. Is she deflecting? Who knows? Not me, and I really don't like not knowing. Find out.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara felt proud of herself for managing to get her words out without stuttering again. She turned to leave, ready to prove herself. 

 

“Keira! Don't let me down.” Cat hollered after Kara's retreating back. 

 

Kara set her jaw and nodded her head, brimming with determination. 

 

\---

 

Kara was riding the elevator to the top floor of Lcorp, trying her darndest to keep her cool and act like a reporter. She realised she'd had no time to research the woman she'd come to interview, she didn't even have David Shepherd's notes. She could barely remember her name. She was utterly unprepared. 

 

Her fear and nerves were only exacerbated when she tripped and stuttered over her words to the executive secretary that met her as she exited the elevator. 

 

As she was shown into a crisp, sterile looking office she felt herself spiralling into a pit of despair. Her brain had gone from zero to the death and destruction of her and everyone she held dear in the time it took for the highly efficient and vastly superior human of a secretary to offer Kara a seat and make her departure. 

 

Kara's lungs seemed to be working overtime but they still weren't getting enough oxygen. Everything about the office she was in screamed consummate professional who took no shit and would not take kindly to having her precious time wasted by a fool of a person pretending to be a reporter. 

 

She raised her head, suddenly hell bent on making for the door and running the hell away from everything and everyone. 

 

Her eyes found and focused in on a battered frame hanging above the immaculate desk in front of her. 

 

“Sweet dreams are made of cheese,” she read aloud, under her breath. 

 

A quiet laugh escaped her lips, a second followed and another. Before she could help it she was bent over double in hysterics. 

 

And that's how Lena Luthor found her. She'd stalked into her office, already regretting her decision to finally cave into Cat Grant's incessant nagging for an interview. She clocked the giggling blonde sitting in front of her desk and didn't quite understand the flash of warmth that flew through her body. 

 

“Ahem,” she cleared her throat, wanting to get the stranger's attention. 

 

“Oh! I.. I'm sorry,” the blonde sputtered out, “I-I just saw your poster, I love i--” 

 

She turned to face the newcomer and both women felt their jaws drop in unison. 

 

“Oh, Ms. Luthor, I just had Ms. Grant on the phone, she said Mr. Shepherd was taken ill but she sent Ms. Danvers here in replacement,” Jess took in the two women and wondered what she'd missed, ”Uh, is there anything I can help you with, Ms. Luthor?”

 

“No. Please get out, now.” 

 

Jess was not used to such a harsh dismissal but she wasn't an ignorant woman, she knew something was going down and she knew she should get her ass the hell out of dodge before the shit really hit. 

 

The two woman stood and gaped at each other. 

 

Kara broke first. 

 

“Katie?? Wh-what? Who? You're Ms. Luthor? Wha-I don't understand.” 

 

“You're a reporter for Cat Grant,” Lena deadpanned, trying to school her face into her usual, uncaring mask, “I see. Was that your plan all along? Go undercover, masquerade as an escort on that website and get your steamy, little exclusive?” 

 

“WHAT?! Katie, no! That-that's not what happened at all! Jesus! I fell in love with you that weekend!” As the words fell from her mouth Kara realised the truth in them, she didn’t have a clue what was going on in that moment but she knew that she was completely and utterly, devastatingly in love. “I fell in love...an-and I discovered parts of myself that I'd pushed down and kept hidden for so long I'd forgotten they were even there to begin with. When I left that night…I…it broke me, Kat-Ms. Luthor. Leaving you, it changed everything.” She tried to fill her protesting lungs with oxygen, tried to calm her thoughts and makes sense of the situation but her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. “I worked for Ms. Grant, years ago, as her assistant. She was harsh but she was good to me. I got home that night and I knew I had to at least try. Try to be the person I wanted to be growing up. Try to be the person you reminded me I was, deep, deep down inside. I wrote. About everything. About my life, my family. Everything. And I sent it to her. I asked for a job. Begged really. I took a one in a million shot because I felt like I had nothing left to lose. I felt that if, maybe, just maybe, I could make this work, be true to myself, that I might be worthy of you. Worthy for you to want me. Worthy to somehow, someday earn your affection for real. She gave me a chance, Ka-Ms. Luthor. She brought me in and set me to work.”

 

“Kara,” Lena breathed. She didn't know what to do any more, she couldn't process what was happening. 

 

The delight Lena felt at Kara's words, at her outpouring of love was short lived, her demons were numerous, and they were strong, and they’d been at this game for a long time. 

 

Her brow furrowed, “you left. You left and you didn't come back. You didn't write, or drop by, not even a note. Complete radio silence. I looked for you, Kara, I looked on that damn website and all trace of you was gone.”

 

Kara dropped her gaze to her feet. “I was scared. I'm sorry. B-but, I had a plan, I promise!” She pulled out her phone and clicked on her calendar. “July 31st. That's it, that's the day I was going to go to your apartment again. I gave myself to the end of the month to get my shit together, to make a go of this whole reporting thing. I wrote you a letter. I was gonna leave it there for you. With my number, of course, and my pay slip. So you could see what you'd helped me to do. So you could see that I was someone that maybe you’d want to spend time with.”

 

Kara took a tentative step towards Lena. She could see her brain working on overdrive. Hell, she could practically hear it whirling away.

 

“Ms. Luthor-” 

 

“Kara,” Kara waited with baited breath, feeling like her whole life hung on the next words, “call me Lena. Please?” 

 

“Lena,” Kara tried it out for size, she very much liked how it felt floating about her tongue.

 

Lena did too, she closed her eyes as the gentle note hit her ears.

 

“Lena, why didn't you tell me your name?” 

 

“I…Kara. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I tried to! So many times. Jesus, the second you called me Katie I wanted to. I…I was scared, Kara. Fucking terrified. I've never felt like this before. Look...the-the thing you have to understand is, I wasn’t expecting any of this. I...this doesn’t happen to people like me-I don’t even-ok... so...from the beginning?”

 

Kara nodded, eager to hear anything Lena wanted to share with her and doing her best to restrain the little bubble of hope that welled inside her heart.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. For days, weeks even. No matter what I tried, I wasn’t getting anywhere. I caved and decided to seek professional help. That’s where you came in. I thought to myself a good hard fuck to send me into oblivion should do the trick and, hey, I deserve it, I work hard, I try and make a difference in the world, why shouldn’t I indulge myself in a little fantasy for a change? That was all I thought it would be...just a little stress relief...And then you showed up. You burst into my life and all of a sudden I was a walking, talking cliche. I’d gone from black and white to full on technicolour. What the hell was I supposed to do with that? Honestly, I am not equipped. I’m not built for care, for affection, for...love like that. I don’t know what the hell to do with it. People don’t want me for me, they want me for my genes, my name, my connections, mostly they want my money. You didn’t even know my name and all you seemed to want was to adore me,” she broke off, choking up at her own words. Kara moved in again and gently squeezed the young CEO’s shoulder. 

 

“Honestly, Kara, I have never been so terrified in my life. I told myself it was all a fraud, that you were doing a job and that was it. I was imagining everything, that it was all fake and you’d wander off into the sunset and never think about me again. It was hard. But it was much easier than the alternative.”

 

Lena finished and neither of them seemed to know what to do with themselves. Lena’s fear caught up with her though.

 

“You’re wrong though, Kara, it's me who isn’t worthy. I don’t even know what love is, I don’t deserve you, you’re too good and pure and wonderful. I’m hard and cold--”

 

Kara rolled her eyes, ”Lena, stop! It really sucks that you think that, ‘cos i’m pretty set on you. You giant dumbass.”

 

Lena tried, really hard, not to smile, but she failed, she always did around Kara.

 

“I-you really care about me?” Lena looked up at Kara, pleading.

 

Kara's face broke into a soft, sweet, adoring smile that warmed Lena's whole being. She took a step closer and uttered a single word that made Lena’s heart sing, “yes.” 

 

Lena couldn't stop the beaming smile that plastered itself all over her face. 

 

Kara, ever so slowly, reached up to cup the other woman's cheek as she whispered, “Lena.” 

 

Lena let out a whimper at the sound. Tears falling from her eyes. 

 

Kara chased them all away with feather light kisses. 

 

“Lena, Lena, Lena. What am I gonna do with you, huh? What are we gonna do with each other?! Complete disasters.” 

 

Lena sighed, she fought at the voices in her head that told her to run, to push away, to protect herself. 

 

“I don't know, Kara. Let's figure it out together?” she took a deep breath as she waited for Kara's response. 

 

She smiled, gripped Lena’s hands, joined their foreheads and whispered, “together.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
